What's Next?
by Alarni
Summary: Everyone has a to-do list. Edward — Bella's bestfriend — has found hers. One day. Ten things to do. But will Bella be able to go through with them all, when it comes to the one that she swore she'd never be able to do? Is true love really worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

**Helllllllllllo again everybody. Now I know what you're all thinking, 'EdwardxBella? What the fuck is going on?"  
As you all should know by now, I hate Edward, but that doesn't mean that I can't grow to like him if he's written by me :P  
This story is different to my others. This is going to be mushier, with definite 'nawwww!' possibilities. I am a romantic at heart, this is me showing it.  
It's only going to be a short fanfic. It was going to be a one-shot, but I got convinced by Katrina, one of my bestfriends (she's in my favourite authors, look her up, she's amazing) that I should turn it into a short story type thingymabob. So thank her for the longer-than-one-chapter thing, and me for providing the story, 'cause I love reviews :P  
Anyway, enough of my rambling that I'm sure you're all use to and accustom to by now and let's move on with the story shall we?  
*And cue trade mark introduction line*  
I hope you like it, this is; **_**What's Next? **_

_What's Next?_

"Popcorn?" I asked as I flitted around my room, straightening and tidying things, shoving my ever-growing book collection in any nook or cranny I could find, as was my usual Sunday ritual, right down to my so-called best friend, Edward, sprawling across my bed watching me, as lazy as usual, trying to decide what he wanted to eat this time.

I sometimes suspected that he only put up with me for the free food that he always managed to stuff into that perfect mouth of his and down into his bottomless pit of a stomach.

_Boys._ I rolled my eyes.

"Nah," he replied, blowing off my suggestion. "Too salty."

I rolled my eyes again. We'd been at this guessing game for almost a half hour now. I was running out of edible items from my cupboards downstairs to suggest.

"Ummm," I hummed, racking my brain some more as my hands automatically straightened up a photo frame on my desk containing a picture of our whole group of friends—Rose and Jasper, the twins; Alice, bestfriend to Rose and I, girlfriend to Jasper, sister to Edward; Emmett, brother to Alice and Edward, boyfriend to Rose, bestfriend to _everyone_; and of course me and Edward, one in the same, the two singles in our group, the pair... but not the couple. I sighed again.

Edward, mistaking my sigh for something else—not that he'd have any idea as to what it was really about—shot up from his lounging position, face contorted in horror. "Please tell me that you still have other options of food. I mean, that can't be all you've got."

His eyes pleaded with me to reassure him otherwise. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was such a drama queen.

I swooped down and picked up a shirt of his that he'd left at my house a couple of weeks ago off the floor and threw it at his face as I chuckled. His lips immediately curved up, smiling and joining my laughter just like always. My happiness was his happiness. And vice versa. It had always been the way.

"Of course I have more food than that, Cullen! But you're pushing it today. I don't know, what do you want?"

He grinned at my frustration with him, his trade-mark lopsided smile that he reserved only for those closest to him, and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I had popcorn last week, and cashews the week before that," he rambled, trying to make a decision. We had a ritual that every Sunday, after I'd finished my mini cleanathon, we'd just lay back on my bed for hours, eating the 'Food Of The Day' as we'd dubbed it, just relaxing with each other, sometimes talking, sometimes watching a movie, sometimes reading one of my many books together, or separately and just enjoying the other persons company, but no matter how much pleasure our Sunday afternoons always brought me, I often wondered if they were truly worth the pain and hassle of going through the ordeal of Edward choosing the Food Of The Day. The act always took so much energy out of me, and then after putting me through that, I'd be the one to go and actually _get_ the food.

It was a selfish act and he knew it, and he loved to aggravate me, but he always made it up to me in the end... albeit not in the way I wished he would.

"Why don't we have strawberries?" I interrupted his tirade on food choices, grinning wickedly.

Edward's gaze narrowed and he looked at me with eyes full of defiance. "No."

I laughed again, earning the finger from him. All good natured fun; Edward hated strawberries. Loathed them. I don't know why, but he found something disturbingly wrong with the idea of a fruit with its seeds on the outside of it, instead of inside. He also hated how said seeds would get stuck between his teeth.

Me, I loved them.

"_Anyway,_" he said, moving on. "I'm really in the mood for something sweet, and rich, and disgustingly unhealthy but very yummy."

My lips quirked. He seriously was a very strange boy. "Chocolate cake?" I'd made some just the other day actually.

He shook his head though, a pondering look taking over his features. "No, that's too mushy, I really feel like something, soft, yet crunchy, that will crumble, yet also melt in your mouth."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I was normally the weird one out of the two of us, but when it came to food, Edward blew me out of the water.

I was about to make some smartass comment about him, when suddenly the answer hit me like a frying pan to the back of the head, and I knew exactly what he was craving.

He looked at me expectantly, recognizing my expression. I looked him straight in the eye, and said, in the most intense voice I could muster, "hot fudge cookies with dark and white choc-chips."

His expression was awed. "You, are a goddess." Both of our expressions were so serious, so absolutely intense that we both couldn't help it. I saw his lips twitch, felt mine doing the same, and then the next second we were both howling with laughter.

We were both so incredibly stupid, but I loved it. This was us, and only it when we were both together.

Once I was able to stand upright again, I walked over to the newly stacked DVD's I'd piled in one of the shelves of my bookcase and threw it on the bed for him. He knew how precious my books were to me, and how much I liked to keep them in good shape. So, that meant no chocolate fingerprints on any of my pages, thus leaving us with a movie to watch.

I left him in there, trusting his judgement on what a _good _movie was, as he sifted through the collection. But that didn't mean that I trusted him to stay there. I found that every chance he got, he liked to read through my Little Red Book, a notebook that I wrote everything in. Including feelings, and song lyrics. I always managed to stop him before he got to those more revealing sections of the notebook, the various quotes and short stories I'd accumulated over the years in the front of it always keeping him occupied until I returned or noticed what he was doing and snatched it away from him.

He just couldn't help himself. He knew that he knew more about me than anybody else in the entire world did, including my parents, but he also knew that there was a part of me, only a tiny part, yet also a huge part, that I kept hidden from him, and it drove him mad.

So, opting to leave him with as little time as possible to go rooting around in my newly cleaned bedroom in search of the newest hiding place I'd made for my Little Red Book, and skipping ahead to find some secret that I didn't want him to know, I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, locating cookies and piling them all onto a huge plate, accompanying that with two glasses of milk. I very carefully made my way up the stairs of my house, the old boards creaking beneath my weight. With my luck and clumsiness, I and Edward would be eating furry, carpet-cookies if I wasn't carefully. But, against all odds, I made it back to my room in one piece, and back to Edward, whose perfection was almost painful all the time.

I walked in to the site of his back, solid and muscular with broad shoulders, tense with concentration, and his mop of bronze hair atop his head, bent over something.

He was once again sprawled across my bed in amongst the DVD's.

And he was reading intently.

From my Little Red Book.

Half way through it.

Oh shit.

I stashed the cookies on the nearest flat surface I could find, placing the milk down probably a bit too forcefully in my rush, sloshing some of it over the sides.

Edward turned at the sound, spotting me and grinning wickedly, his unnaturally bright green eyes sparkling mischievously as he wiggled the book in his hands at me.

I glared at him, assessing the situation. Then I did the last thing he'd expect; I jumped at him. I landed on his back, pinning him to the bed on his stomach. I heard the air whoosh out of his lungs, providing me the opportunity I needed. I reached forward, intending to grab the book, but my hands found empty air as he snatched it away and twisted, so that he was now on his back, with me still splayed on top of him, book held high in the air above my head.

He grinned triumphantly down at me, snaking his left arm—the one not holding my book hostage—around my waist, pinning me to his chest, effectively stopping any more attempts at retrieving my book. My very precious book.

But it wasn't the arm that stopped me from struggling, it was the close proximity to Edward, the feel of his chest beneath me, that made me give in. I exhaled indignantly, angry at my own weakness.

Feeling me relax against him, Edward grinned again and looked up, continuing to read. I looked up to, worried as to what had his attention so, and let out a breath of relief when I saw it just seemed to be some list I'd wrote a while ago. Nothing to fear; no revealing information there.

"How do you always manage to find that thing? It seems no matter where I hide it, you always find it." I gave him a quizzical look, very interested in his response.

He looked down from his reading, giving me a wide grin, flashing perfect, white teeth, and said, "I'm just that amazing." When I raised my eyebrow, he added, "and you always seem to keep it close to the things that are precious to you. In this case it was behind that photo of all of us, and you did kinda reveal a bit of it when you repositioned it."

He smiled sheepishly.

I laughed at him, not able to be angry.

"So," he coughed, clearing his throat. "What's this then, Swan?"

"What?" I looked at him, not knowing what he meant.

He brought the book down to me, not close enough for me to reach, but enough for me to easily read from. I focussed on the words on the page, not immediately recognizing what the list was, before I started reading it, and started up my struggles again. I was wrong in my first assumption; it _was_ something that I didn't want him to read.

"Whoa!" Edward laughed, tightening his grip around my waist and pinning me to him even harder.

"Edward, I'm serious, give me it now. If you don't give it back, I will never speak to you ever again!"

He chuckled, shaking his head and relinquishing the little book to me. I grabbed for it and hugged it to my chest protectively, sighing in relief.

I looked up at Edward sheepishly, embarrassed by my over-reaction. But, instead of seeing a smile on his face, I was met with confusion and mild hurt.

My brows furrowed at this. I didn't understand why he was suddenly upset.

"Edward," I said softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He looked at me again, straight into my 'chocolate coloured eyes' as he liked to describe them, and it felt as though he was searching my soul, looking for something. Finally, after what felt like hours, but could have only been a few seconds, he sighed and laid his head down on shoulder, his other arm worming its way around my waist as well so that he was hugging me to him.

I would have smiled like a fool at this obvious show of affection, if I wasn't so worried about his expression.

"Why didn't you mention this to me Bella?" he asked softly. His voice was soft, like he was thinking deeply.

"Tell you about what Edward?" I gripped his chin and lifted his face up so I could look at him. It was a big mistake. He was so close, so very close. His emerald eyes were smouldering at me, and his perfect, deep pink lips were only mere centimetres from my own.

I'd had the urge to kiss my best friend too many times over the previous years that I'd lost count, but it had never been this strong before. Hell, I probably would have done it right then and there, if not for the look deep in his green eyes that stopped me.

I needed to fix whatever was bothering him.

"Edward, it's a stupid list which I wrote ages ago. It doesn't even matter. I was bored, so I wrote a list of things that I wanted to do before I finished high school. But you know what? I didn't mention it, because I'd forgotten about it until you found it today. Which brings us back the whole situation about you rummaging through my stuff." I gave him a serious look and flicked his nose.

As I'd spoken, he'd started smiling again, but his eyes were still troubled. He caught my hand as I flicked him, yelping at the unexpected pain. He didn't let go though, instead he held onto it, tracing my veins and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it with his thumb.

"But it does mean something to you Bella," he whispered. "Otherwise you wouldn't have written it in the first place. You wouldn't have freaked out when I found it." He looked up at me, straight into my eyes again.

No one realises just how intimate it can be when someone looks directly into your eyes. It's as if the world stops, and it's just you and them. "You wouldn't be lying about what it really means to you, if it meant nothing at all."

I gasped softly. Edward could always tell when I was lying, but the thing that got me was, I hadn't realised that I was until he'd pointed it out.

"But it's all so stupid," I replied just as softly, casting my eyes down and away from his. It was embarrassing, having him find a to-do list of things I'd wanted to do before high school ended. All the things were so childish, but I knew that once I left high school, I wouldn't have the chance to do them again, and god, how I wanted to, just for once, do something that I wanted to do, for myself.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye as I thought this, and sighed. That would be one thing that would get the chance to do.

I felt Edward's breath fan out across my cheek as he sighed as well. "Bella, nothing you write or say or do is ever stupid. Funny, I'll admit, like your clumsiness," he chuckled as I blushed, "but never stupid."

I looked up at him again, smiling. He always knew what to say.

I looked down at my Little Red Book, holding it in between us.

"Do them with me." I said all of a sudden.

Edward looked shocked at first, but it didn't take long for his face to break out into a grin. "Really?"

"Yes, of course! There's no one else in the world that I would rather complete my stupid little to-do list with then you, Edward." I jumped to my knees on my bed, still gripping his hand and looked at him excitedly.

Edward sat up to, his hands gripping my shoulders and holding me in place. I hadn't even been aware that I was bouncing on the spot.

"Tomorrow." He said, emerald eyes dancing. "Monday. We only have a couple of days left at high school. Tomorrow there are no more exams. There's the prom tomorrow night. No one will care if we go missing, they'll all be too busy anyway."

He reached down and gripped my hands—and the Little Red Book—and said, "we'll do it all tomorrow. Every single one."

I knew why he was so excited. I understood. Yet another piece of the Bella Puzzle to unlock for him, but I also knew that he was excited because I would get to do something that I wanted to, something I'd obviously been thinking about.

He was excited because I would finally get to achieve a few of my goals, live a few of my dreams. And he was even more excited that I wanted him to be there with me all the while.

In that moment, I loved Edward Cullen even more than I had ever before.

I hadn't thought it possible.

Edward and I retrieved the cookies and now warm milk from the bench I'd thrown them on and I lay down as he put on a movie.

As he joined me back on the bed, laying on what was known as 'his side', I mumbled, "one day, ten things to do, and two best friends to do them."

Edward looked over and smiled at me, given me my smirk, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head in the space between his neck and shoulder as I thought to myself...

... nine things to do before I finally tell Edward Cullen that I love him.

**Sooooooo? What do y'all think bout it? I know it's different. That this Bella is **_**so**_**different from my other Bella, but honestly, I hate stories that are similar. :P  
So anywho, let me know what you think. Is anything annoying you? Any ideas you'd like me to incorporate? Any suggestions at all? Even negative feedback is good. In fact, I prefer it. But anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope that you're looking forward to the next chapter. (: Love you all.  
-Alarni. xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy guys. Thanks for all the supportive reviews. I truly appreciate them. Now I know that you're all wondering what's on the list, and you will find out soon, but it will be a bit of a journey, so be prepared.  
But just remember, there is really only one thing that annoys me, and that's people reading, favouriting the story and putting it on alert, but not reviewing. How am I supposed to know what to write if I don't get feedback? I need your reviews so I can know if I'm doing anything wrong, or that I'm giving you what you want.  
But anyway, let's get on with the story aye? In this chapter there's going to be more cute moments with our favourite couple, and also a (hopefully) funny run-in with the two characters that we all know and hate. So enjoy. (:**

Shit. Shit shit shit.

I was late. I was so late. God, he was going to kill me.

I raced back up stairs and back into my room, doing yet another scan of the entire area. It had been clean when I'd woken up this morning. Not so much anymore.

Where was it?

I wasn't dressed. I had yet to do my hair or make-up, and I had ten minutes until Edward showed up to give me a ride to school. I'd spent almost all morning looking for my Little Red Book. I just couldn't find it, and I never went anywhere without it.

So I stood there, in my bedroom doorway, the water still dripping from my hair and down my back. It was actually quite annoying. Where the fuck was my book?

I was just about to go searching in the dark depths under my bed again when I heard the purr of Edward's Volvo pull into my driveway.

"Shit."

I grabbed my dressing gown and threw it on just as a nock sounded on my door. "He's going to kill me." I muttered to myself as I headed back downstairs.

Breathing deeply, I reached for the door handle and opened the door to a very surprised and slightly annoyed Edward. He looked at me, his eyes raking over me and taking in my wet hair from my shower, my light blue silk dressing gown and bare feet. I cringed a little as I saw his eyes darken.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed as he reached forward and took a lock of dripping hair between his fingers. "What am I going to do with you, love?"

I laughed nervously. I hated it when he used that pet name with me, it was such a tease. At least I could take pleasure in the fact that I knew I was the only person he used it on.

"I was searching for my book," I muttered as he continued to eye me and shake his head. "I couldn't find it—still haven't, and I guess that I wasn't paying attention to the time."

He laughed again and stepped forward, wrapping me in a hug and getting his white button-down shirt wet in the process. I sighed happily and sank into his embrace. The feel of him holding me when I was basically only wearing a thin layer of silk felt so good, I could have stayed there all day. Who needs school anyway?

He pulled away slowly and looked down at me, smiling softly. "You go and get ready, and I'll look for your book. I tell you now, if I find it as soon as I walk in there, you're going to get it missy."

I laughed softly, turned and headed upstairs to the bathroom to do as I was told, while he made his way to my room.

I closed the door, still chuckling to myself and moved over to stand in front of the mirror. I sighed as I took in my appearance. My long, dark hair was falling over my shoulders and down my back in thick, wet tendrils, and my cheeks were flushed from my run around and close contact with Edward. At least I looked good in the robe.

As I started to brush through my hair, I yelled to Edward through the door. "If someone hadn't killed my truck, you wouldn't have to put up with the inconvenience of picking me up and dropping me home from school each day."

Edward laughed loudly back at me. I had had a beautiful—to me anyway—red Chevy truck that I absolutely adored. So what if it was old, and maybe a bit loud? I loved it. Anyway, Edward had hated the thing from the moment I got it. Over the last couple of months, I knew it had started to reach the end of its life, but it had conked out sooner that I had expected. I had my suspicions as to why that was. Rose was a mechanic—which drove the guys at our school even crazier than what her gorgeous good-looks did, and I knew that she'd taught Edward a thing or two in the many years we'd all known each other. I had accused him repeatedly of bringing my trucks life to an end sooner than necessary. He continued to deny any role in its death, but I knew not to trust him.

"For the last time, Bella, I did not do anything to your truck!" he chuckled.

I scoffed as I pulled on my short-sleeved, tight blue tee-shirt. For the first time in the past couple of weeks, the weather outside was actually slightly warm today. "Bullshit Edward. I know you killed it, so now you just have to put up with driving me," I paused to pull on my jeans, "everywhere. The inconvenience is your own fault."

I heard him start chuckling again, but he stopped abruptly to yell, "Found it!"

"Oh, thank God!"

I raced out of my bathroom to find him standing beside my bed, holding the book in one hand and my pillow up in the other. I blushed at his raised eyebrow. That was embarrassing. Walking over to him and his smug grin, I found myself unable to look straight at him as his eyes appraised me in my tight jeans and shirt.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as I took my book back off him.

Looking down at me, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously, he said, "You're very welcome love."

My blush increased ten-fold.

I stepped back, trying to put some space between us before I did anything stupid and said quickly, "I'm nearly ready, I just need to chuck on my shoes and grab my bag and we can get out of here." I looked over my shoulder at Edward when he didn't reply, and he seemed to have not heard a thing I'd said, looking out the window with glazed over eyes.

I laughed softly to myself. He was always doing that. I sat on my bed and started to put on my converse as I thought it. It was a wonder that he managed to get any notes done in school with the way he never seemed to pay attention, but then, Edward was a genius, with his scores falling in top of the year only rivalled by my good friend Angela. She too was also a genius.

Watching Edward look out at the—for now—sunny sky was a mesmerizing site. He was too beautiful, his unruly bronze hair always looking perfect, even though I knew that's how it always is when he first wakes up and can't be bothered doing anything with it. His lean but powerful build, and his long pianist fingers, everything, all the way down to his dress sense was gorgeous.

I sighed. Way out of my depth.

He turned then, looking as though he'd just come back to reality, and smiled at me. "Okay, all ready."

"Are you now? Because I think there's just a couple things you forgot."

It was my turn to raise the eyebrow.

"For one; this." He bent over and picked up my school bag off the floor by my bed.

"I was going to grab it on the way out." I said impassively, keeping a straight face whilst challenging Mr. Perfect.

"And this." He stepped closer to me, holding up my book, smiling devilishly, like he knew some big secret.

"I was going to chuck it in the bag on the way out." I said just as coolly. Where was he going with this?

He stepped even closer so that now we were only inches apart. "And finally; this." He reached down, taking a hold of the top of my jeans, and before I could even ask what on earth he was doing, he'd grasped the button and pooped it in place, effectively finishing the job of doing up my jeans which I hadn't realised wasn't complete.

My face burnt red. Looking up at Edward through my lashes, I could see the cocky grin on his face and proceeded to smack him in the arm for toying around with me.

He laughed whole-heartedly. "There," he choked out, "now you're ready."

I grabbed my bag from where he'd left it and turned on my heel, whipping him in the face with my still wet hair. "Asshole."

I proceeded to stomp down my stairs with Edward's rich, musical laughter following me, my face bright red. Dick.

"Love you too." He called after me as I exited the house, him hot on my heels.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered to myself, wishing it was true.

Pushing through the doorway of the classroom I'd just had my last ever exam in, I could have sighed in relief, had it not been for the massive throng of students all trying to escape through the very small doorway all at the same time, effectively smashing me into the doorjamb whilst person after person stepped on my toe, a couple of them very painfully so.

When I finally managed to shove my way through, I started hobbling my way down through the halls to the cafeteria. Just as I was reaching the door I was stopped in my tracks by Slut 1 and Slut 2. Aka, Lauren and Jessica.

"What's wrong with your foot, Swan?" Lauren sneered down at me from her vantage point on her ridiculously high heels. So these had been the bitches that had stepped extra hard on my foot going out the door. But then, who had I expected it to be in the first place?

"She probably hit it on something while running away from her reflection this morning. You know how clumsy she is." Jessica sighed as if it were some tragedy.

I glared at them both.

I was ready to just walk past them, ignore them like I normally did. But as I looked over their shoulders, I caught site of Edward, sitting at our usual table with the gang. They were all watching the situation. Then, just before I walked away, I caught Edward's eye, and saw him mouth, "The notebook", and I stopped dead. He was right, we had promised to do that today, the whole thing. And the first thing on the list was to stand up to these bitches.

"So Swan," Lauren said again, seeing my hesitation, probably thinking their words affected me in some way. "What's wrong with your foot?"

I looked up at them both, scowling. I'd so had enough of their shit over the last couple of years. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you two?" I said lowly to start with, my voice rising at my rant continued. All the anger I'd kept inside flowing out finally. "Oh, that's right, nothing right? Because it's all fake. The noses, the lips, the boobs! And yes, everyone knows about them by the way. Hell even your faces are fake! I'd hate to see what is actually underneath all that make-up, but then, I don't own a jackhammer to use to get through it all, so I guess I'll never know."

By this point, they had both paled, and I could see that not only was my group watching on now, but so was the rest of the student body present. I was making quite a scene. And I was quite enjoying myself, especially when I saw more than a few students holding back laughter.

"So don't go putting down other people just because you can't do anything more about your own insecurities. Okay? Because you know where that will get you in life? Fucking nowhere. There's more to life after high school, and with an attitude like that, you'll be needing a lot more plastic surgery to fix all the damage that people will cause on your 'precious' faces. And guess what girls? High school's nearly over."

I looked at them both, giving them a good long stare each, and when I was finally happy that they both had nothing further to say, I pushed past them and sat down at my table.

Only then did the raucous laughter register. Edward leaned over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, leaning against me as he laughed heartily. I couldn't help but start giggling softly too.

Looking around me at my friends, my family, I couldn't help but smile along with them. I caught Alice's eye and she had one of her mischievous smile dancing on her lips as she eyed Edward and myself.

I gave her a look that clearly said "shut the fuck up" and was about to pick up Edward's apple that he had sitting on his lunch tray and throw it at her when I was stopped by the feeling of Edward's breath cascading down my neck, the sweet smell of it invading my nose and turning my to mush.

He really does have an unfair affect on me.

He chuckled lowly in my ear, so only I could hear him.

"So Swan," he whispered, using Lauren's name for me, only it sounded much better coming from his lips in his voice than it ever would coming from her whiny throat. "Now that number 1 is thoroughly completed, what's next?"

I swallowed thickly before answering, trying to force my heart out of my throat and back to where it belonged.

"Set off the school fire alarm." I said hesitantly, highly self-conscious of how childish the idea was.

I felt him chuckle again against my neck, his breath tickling the tiny hairs there. "Only you, love."

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, my chocolate brown ones meeting and colliding with his deep, forest greens ones, and I thought to myself, that if his eyes were a forest, I would gladly let myself get lost in them any day.

He'd never looked at me so intensely, he was so close, our foreheads were resting on each others, and his arm was still around me, one of mine splayed against his chest now. And for that one infinite moment, I'd never wanted to be kissed so badly in my entire life.

I had completely forgotten where we were, that we were in the middle of a crowded, very noisy cafeteria, because it was like we were in a bubble, and we were the only two things that existed for that moment.

And then the bell rang, causing both of us to jump and break out of whatever it was that we had just been in, and crash back to reality, to the loud noises of chairs scraping linoleum, the smell of rain and dirt and teenagers, and the knowing looks of Alice and Rose as they quickly got up and left for class.

Pretty soon, we were the only ones left.

Edward looked down at me and smiled my smile, and, taking my hand he pulled me up, heading toward the hall.

"Well? Ready love? 'Cause here goes nothing." He said excitedly as my eyes settled on the big, red fire alarm puller-thing in front of us.

_Oh, my God,_ I thought to myself as Edward placed my hand on the lever, and then his over mine. _We're really going to ring the school fire alarm!_ And in the next second, Edward had forced both our hands down, causing a deafening shriek to sound throughout the entire school.

Looking at Edward in panic, I saw his eyes light up. "Now," he said loudly to me over the noise. "Now we run!"

And using the hand that still held mine in it, he tugged me toward the parking lot where his car was, and together we bolted across the school, laughing hysterically, me tripping every few steps, and both of us wearing matching goofy grins.

"Go! Go! Go!" Edward yelled as he held open the car door for me—ever the gentleman—and ushered me in. Then, racing around to his side, he jumped in and had managed to get us out of the school grounds faster than I could put my seatbelt on.

Still laughing, I looked over at Edward, his eyes alight and his hair even more dishevelled from the run. He looked over at me, catching me staring and grinned, his hand squeezing mine.

I laughed again.

If there was one thing that Edward did love, it was a good chase.

**Hey guys. So how'd you like that? Boring? Okay? Not cute enough?  
Again, sorry it took so long. GTUIM will be updated very soon. Don't panic. (:  
-Alarni. xx**


End file.
